Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on
by Happ182
Summary: Alexander Payne is someone who everyone knows as 'Shooter' in the skybox and he was expecting his death in only a few days, imagine his surprise when he is being sent down to Earth with another 99 prisoners. Alex now has to help take care of these idiots and break down Clarke's wall, while keeping himself alive as well. Clarke x OC slow burn because I felt it had to be done.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyaa! Now, this story is kinda a vacation for me because I'm having major writer block issues with my other ones and this came to me so I did it. Not very smart to have more than one story going but I'm definitely in the middle of rewriting one and am thinking of the other one…anyways I looked and there are tons of stories with Bellamy x OC but none with Clarke so I decided, why not.**

 **I do not own the 100 sadly**

He groaned in frustration when the apple fell onto his face from him throwing it up and catching it. There isn't much to do in solitary confinement, especially when you know you're about to die in a couple days. As he leaned over to get the apple off the floor lights started flashing from outside. Cautiously he stood up from his bed, the apple forgotten. A popping sound came from the door before a guard stepped through.

There was panic now. "Hold out your right wrist." The guard said automatically. Alex scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Wait, my birthday isn't until a couple days, what's going on?" The guard who asked him about his wrist was about to pull out his staff before Commander Shumway stepped through his door. Alex remained still as he watched Shumway strut through.

"Ah, Alexander Payne, or according to the delinquents of the ship, Shooter." Shumway's head turned as he nodded to the guards. They all fell in sync as they walked out of his cell. Alex sighed and bent to pick up the apple. If there was one person he could pick out of this whole ship he wished he had shot, it would be Shumway. He took a bite out of his apple and sat back down on his bed, if you would call it that.

"Shumway, to what do I owe the displeasure?" He said with a slight smirk. Shumway's smile he had on immediately fell before he started pacing slowly.

"Still a smart ass I see, I guess it isn't true about prison changing you." Alex snorted and took another bite out of his apple. Shumway eyed the food.

"You better savor that boy, might be the last you get." Shumway threw in as he continued to pace. Alex cocked his head to the side in confusion and crossed his arms across his chest.

"For some reason I have this feeling that you're not talking about my floating, so why don't you spill?" Shumway grunted in displeasure and turned to Alex, finally stopping his pacing.

"Luckily for you, there is an operation on the move right now where we send 100 prisoners to the ground to see if it's livable, unfortunately you're one of them. Sad to think I wont see you're body floating out in space." Shumway muttered the last part. He twisted slightly to dig into his pocket and brought out the same bracelet the other guard was trying to put on him.

"So if you wouldn't mind facing the wall for a moment?" Alex sat still for a moment thinking before standing up lazily and going to the wall.

"Don't try to molest me now Shumway, I don't want to have to see your ass on the ground with me." Shumway actually chuckled and went to grab his right hand. Alex rolled his eyes; did Shumway really think he would let this go without some sort of fight? Alex brought his left elbow and jabbed it where he figured Shumway's face would be. He heard a sickening sweet crack of his nose, signaling he hit right to home.

Alex turned quickly, his left arm going for Shumway's left and pulled, throwing Shumway off balance. He threw his right fist at Shumway's jaw, hearing another sickening crack. As he stumbled forward Alex grabbed the back of his shirt with both hands and rammed his knee onto Shumway's already broken nose. He allowed Shumway to fall backwards onto the ground before picking up his apple from his bed and the bracelet from the floor. He opened the door and shut it behind him before looking up and down the floor.

He guessed the other two guards thought Shumway wouldn't have a problem because they were no longer here. He took another glance around him, the lights flicking on and off, kids screaming and guards yelling, oh what fun chaos was. He slipped his bracelet on, feeling the needles prick his skin. The bracelet was chunky but weighed next to nothing. He ran right, to the line of kids being ushered by some guards.

He went up behind the one guard they had in the back quietly before pushing his index and middle finger onto a pressure point on the guard's neck, his days as a guard finally paying off. He caught the now unconscious guard and laid him down quietly. He took the guard's gun from his holster and a round of ammunition, hiding them both in his pants, who would think to look there? He fell in line with the rest of the kids.

The drop ship was launched with a lurch. Alex rolled his neck, trying to get the crick out of his neck. He looked around and then down at himself. He, like the others, was strapped in nice and tight into the seat. He felt the drop ship jerk a couple times but other than that it was pretty much like being back on the Ark. He waited for what felt like years, listening to the conversations of the other teenagers around him, before there was another hard lurch. The atmosphere.

On cue, lights lit up in the drop ship and Chancellor Jaha's face appeared on the screens stationed in the corners of the drop ship as they came to life. Everyone who was frantic about hitting the atmosphere shut up into silence, all eyes were focused on Jaha now.

" _Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now,"_ Jaha said. " _You've been given a second chance. And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly because your crimes have made you…expendable_." At this point there were boos and curses thrown to the Chancellor who wasn't even there to hear them.

" _Those crimes will be forgiven; your records wiped clean…The drop ship site has been chosen carefully, before the last war, Mount Weather was used as a military base within a mountain_." The screen started going in and out showing just how close to Earth they were. " _It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years_." The speech continued as Alex stopped listening.

"So…what are you here for Shooter?" Alex sighed to himself. He grinded his jaw a little. The use of his nickname clearly meant the kid new why he was here. After awhile of him not answering the kid scoffed at him before leaning his head over to him.

"You may or may not have heard of me…actually you probably did, names Finn, or 'Spacewalker' if you will." Finn said with pride. Alex finally made himself look at the guy. Long, shaggy brown hair and what seemed like a boyish charm, complete with monstrous ego…God why did he look over?

Alex sighed and leaned his head back. "Look buddy, no offence to you and your pride, but I could care less." He saw out of the corner of his eye Finn turn his head all the way to him smirking.

"Oh, I get it, you don't believe me do ya?" Before Alex could protest Finn had already unbuckled his seat belts and was floating around, but he did have to admit, it looked pretty sick.

"The Spacewalker strikes again!" Hoots and hollers rang out, encouraging the spacewalker.

"Get back in your seat!" His eyes swiveled to the high scream. A blonde haired girl who looked frustrated beyond belief was telling Finn to get back to his seat while a black guy beside her seemed to be trying to gain her attention but was failing. Finn floated by the two of them, arms crossed and on his back.

"Hey look Jaha, you're dad floated me after all." His remark was followed by a couple of laughs from some other teens. So that's who the kid was, Wells Jaha, but why the hell was the chancellors son on a drop ship being sent to the ground?

A couple idiots heard Finns remark and probably thought they could be his posse or something afterward, so they unbuckled too. Blondie's voice went over everyone else's again in an attempt to get them back in their seat, but as they started floating up, the people in their seats hit the seat; they on the other hand hit the ground.

Flings of curses were thrown by the others. He heard Jaha's voice before it went out saying that our one responsibility is to stay alive, truthfully though they would probably explode in this thing before they even thought of the ground. How old was this thing anyways? 100 years? The ship lurched again and started to shake uncontrollably showing signs of turbulence. Weren't there supposed to rockets sometime near here? A small bit of dread washed through him, he was really hoping to see Earth and he wouldn't be able to because this drop ship would crash and burn taking him and the rest of these people with it.

Just then another terrible lurch came in, only after this one, there was no sound after it. Complete silence, no machine hum, no talking, no nothing. The lights around them that went out during the landing flickered back on.

"Listen," An Asian kid told another one with…goggles? "No machine hum." Another girl from the other side spoke up.

"We're alive…we're on Earth!" That's when seat belts went flying and Alex would be lying if he said he didn't throw the straps off of him in a hurry. He stood up and stretched. His eyes widened and his hand immediately went to his pants searching for the gun and ammunition, he felt himself relax when he felt them still there. A kid passed him and held his hands up.

"Whoa dude, slow down, plenty of time to do that when we get on the ground and you get some privacy." Alex's face immediately sank into his hand as his other shot out to the guys' shirt.

"Dear god, please say that again, I would really like to punch something right now and relieve some stress. You volunteering?" He said taking his face out of his hand. The guys' eyes widened when he noticed he was talking to Alex…or shooter if you will, as Finn would say.

"Geeze dude chill, I was kidding that's all…" Alex released the guys' shirt and he watched as he sprinted down the ladder. Alex grunted in irritation…he really did want to punch something. His eyes went to one of the idiots that unbuckled and put his fingers to his neck, checking for any signs of life, unfortunately there was none. They hadn't even stepped a single foot outside yet and a person already died.

"Finn, is he alive?" Alex stood up and looked over to the voice. Blondie, he should've known. Finn didn't respond to Blondie but looked to him instead. 

"What do you got Shooter?" Finn asked. Alex shook his head no, looking back to the Blonde. She was already looking at him when he looked over; she seemed to be studying him almost. She opened her mouth to say something before yells where heard under them.

"The exits on the bottom floor!" Blondie whirled around and practically jumped down the ladder yelling, "We can't just open the doors, the air could be toxic!"

Alex and Finn looked at each other before following her down the ladder and making their way through the crowd after her. Standing in front of her was none other than Bellamy Blake, his old cadet partner, what were the odds?

"If the air is really toxic then we're all dead anyways." He couldn't really disagree with his logic there.

"Bellamy?" All eyes went to the new voice coming down from the ladder. That must be Octavia…Bellamy had told him about her if that said anything about their friendship, or what it used to be. One day Bellamy just came up to him saying that he had trusted him and shit. His only guess was that Bellamy thought he bailed them out to the authorities on their secret and got Octavia arrested and his mother floated, but it was only a guess.

When Bellamy heard the voice he scanned the crowd and landed on him a split second, just enough time to send a glare his way…oh yea, he blamed him. The crowd seemed to part almost for Octavia as they looked to her as if she was a miracle. Octavia rushed up to Bellamy.

"Look how big you've gotten O." He said as Octavia hugged him tightly. After a moment of love it kinda went down hill. She broke away from his embrace and looked him over.

"What the hell are you wearing…is that a guards uniform?" Octavia questioned.

Bellamy's jaw tightened, as he looked around before leaning closer to her. "Yea, I borrowed it to get on the ship, someone has to keep an eye on you O." Octavia didn't show it too much but smiled slightly in appreciation.

"Looks like you had it all planned out huh big bro?" Shocked tones went throughout the crowd.

"No one has a brother!" Shouted someone from the back. Octavia turned around, clearly irritated.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year!" Octavia snapped to the poor person.

"Dude, that's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!" And then everything went crazy it seemed. Octavia looked ready to kill someone as she tried to lung at the crowd but Bellamy held her back by the arm.

"Hey Octavia! Stop!" Octavia stopped squirming and finally settled down some. "Why don't we give them something else to remember you by?" He said smiling slightly.

"Yea?" She said irritated. "Like what?" Bellamy looked almost ready to roll his eyes at the girl.

"Like being the first person to step onto Earth for 97 years?" He said. Octavia had a grin form on her face slowly as she watched Bellamy grab the lever and pull it down. The doors opened, too slowly for everyone it seemed, but they opened. Light streamed through the door almost blinding people.

Octavia took a tentative step out of the door and then another as she made her way down the ramp. She looked almost skittish but by the time she was at the bottom she stopped for a moment, before her smile almost spilt her face. She jumped onto the ground as a giggle made its way up her throat.

She threw her hands into the air. "We're back bitches!"

A flood of people went after her, wanting to experience Earth too. Screams of excitement went through the air as kids jumped and tackled other kids. People were dancing and smiling as they took it all in. Alex walked down the ramp after the flood was gone and took in a breath of fresh air. No more recycled Ark air, this was real air straight from the trees, and he loved it.

After looking around for a few minutes he made his way back to the drop ship where he found Clarke, he later learned her name from Finn, slaving over a map. He made his way up to her and leaned over her shoulder slightly.

"Shouldn't you be rejoicing like an idiot out there with the rest of them Blondie?" He asked. Clarke looked up slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well, I'm not really an idiot so I don't think I would fit in with them." She said before looking back down at her map. He watched her look at the map intensely, watching the crows' feet forming on her face and decided he did not like that look on her.

"So Blondie, mind explaining to this idiot what the maps for?" She didn't smile this time, to indulged in her map to get the humor. She lifted the map and moved it to where he could look at it too. She pointed to a red dot.

"See that dot?" She asked. "That's where Mount Weather is, and this," She pointed to the other side of the map. "Is where we are. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She muttered.

"Clarke! We have a problem!" His gaze tore from the map and looked to Wells, who was running up to both of them.

"We tried to establish connection back with the Ark but got nothing, all we have now are our bracelets and the supplies they left us. Not to mention some guy is yelling something about whatever the hell we want and…" Wells must have noticed the down cast look in both of their eyes because he stood up straighter.

"What's the problem?" Wells asked hesitantly. Clarke huffed and grabbed the map behind her and held it in front of her, pointing to the spot she showed him earlier.

"See this? This is Mount Weather, and this," She moved her hand across the page. "This is us, they dropped us on the wrong mountain." She said sighing. Her hands fell with the map still clutched into one fist.

"We need to get those supplies, it will be at least a 20 something mile trek across a radiation soaked forest-"

"Oh sweet, a map, where's the bar and I'll buy you a beer?" The goggles kid looked around before he saw Clarke. "I'm Jasper, pleasure to meet you." Jasper said as he gave a mock bow getting a small smile from Clarke.

Wells who was apparently done with being slightly ignored put the back of his palm onto Jaspers chest to have him back up some. "Listen kid, we were in the middle of something here-"

A hand shot out and gripped Wells shoulder. "Hands off him, he's with us." A kid with very sharp features and just plain creepy looking said. Him and his pals were behind him waiting to back him up while his hand was still on Wells shoulder. Alex sighed and stepped over to Wells and lifted the kids' hand off Wells shoulder.

"Listen, we're just trying to figure everything out here ok? No need to get hostile." Alex said.

"Is being on the ground and alive not good enough for you?" Bellamy's figure walked through the small crowd behind Murphy with Octavia trailing behind him. Bellamy caught Alex's eye but said nothing.

"We need to get to Mount Weather, all of the supplies we need are on that mountain. You did here my father didn't you?" Wells spoke up. Bellamy scowled at Wells but a smirk made its way onto his face.

"We don't need your father Jaha, neither him or you are in charge down here. We don't need your supplies either, we start using those we'll become dependent on them and when they run out, what then? We can take care of ourselves."

Clarke stepped up from behind them. "We need those supplies, we wont be able to survive without them. When one of your guys falls and cuts his leg up, I wont be able to do anything, especially without the supplies that could be in Mount Weather. He'll get an infection and die, is that what you want? People to die? Chaos and 'whatever the hell we want' won't cut it down here. You'll be hungry by the end of the night and tired and trust me that wont be fun..," Clarke paused. "It's maybe a 20 mile trek to Mount Weather, if we leave now we can get home by dark with all the supplies we need." It was clear Clarke wasn't speaking to just Bellamy anymore but the whole crowd.

"If you're so adamant about going then go, try doing something on your own for a change. These people," Bellamy said holding his arms out. " Are my people, working people and we can handle ourselves. Why don't you get your hands dirty princess, try working for something for a change." Bellamy finished. Alex stayed silent as he watched the whole thing wondering what Blondie would say back. People started hooting and clapping at Bellamy's oh so glorious speech, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Wells huffed in frustration beside him. "You're not listening! We ne-" Murphy broke off Wells speech with a punch. Alex watched for a moment, waiting for the right time to step in. It was always best if you let them fight it out, choose who a winner was so there wasn't a rematch later. He saw Murphy kick Wells in the shin and stomp on his foot hard making Well's cry out.

Alex sighed and moved towards the fight. He caught Murphy's hand before it made it to Wells face and twisted his arm behind his back before pushing him down to the ground.

"Alright that's enough, you say you can take care of yourselves but you can't even have a decent conversation with one another before someone says something you don't like and you think you have to fight over it. He's already down Murphy; wait till he can actually defend himself before trying to kill him." Murphy stared up at Alex before snarling at him. He got up reluctantly though and left.

"Hey shooter! Why don't you save me next." Octavia flirted walking up beside him. There were a round of laughs and giggles from the 100, relieving the tension around them. He heard Bellamy clear his throat so Octavia could look at him.

"What? He's a looker Bell." Octavia said slyly.

"And he's a criminal." Octavia scoffed at him.

"So is everyone else. Look big bro, you can chill out on the whole protecting me thing and watching me like a hawk. I'm fine, I can do things on my own and having fun and being wild is something I can do on my own and you my dear, overprotective brother will not stop me." Alex watched as Bellamy took a hold of Octavia and pulled her away, whispering words he couldn't hear.

He turned around to see Clarke already looking at Wells leg. He walked up to them and leaned on the drop ship.

"Now that that's out of the way, do you think we can leave anytime soon?"

Clarke looked up at him, blowing at her hair to get it out of her face. "Yea, we can leave right now actually." She said finishing wrapping Wells foot with a cloth torn from a seat in the drop ship.

"How are you two going to carry all the needed supplies though?" Wells asked. Alex looked around and saw Jasper and another guy beside him. He walked over and grabbed both their shoulders before turning around and smiling.

"Four, not two, now can we hit the road?" Alex asked. Clarke chuckled and stood up from in front of Wells.

"Sounds like an adventure, count me in." Octavia bounced up beside Jasper.

"I heard adventure, count me in as well!" Yelled Finn from behind Wells.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Bellamy yelled behind her. Octavia groaned and turned her head to look at Bellamy. Octavia sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"You know that thing we were just talking about Bellamy? The one about going on adventures? Well this is an adventure and I'm going on it." Bellamy sighed and put his face in his hands. Alex seeing that another sibling argument was about to take place decided to speak up.

"Listen Bellamy, you can't keep her locked up forever. You don't have to worry about her, she has a handful of other people watching her, I'm sure she'll be fine." Bellamy raised his head and glared at Alex.

"I swear Payne, if she comes back with a single scratch, me and you are going to have problems."

"Yea yea Blake, I'll keep an eye on her." Bellamy looked ready to protest but decided against it and looked at Octavia, silently giving her one last time to back out, but she just smiled and looked away, becoming interested in Jaspers goggles. Bellamy sighed and walked away, Murphy and his friends swarming him. Clarke came up beside him, her backpack already on her shoulder.

"Well we should get going, we're already going to be behind."

"Anyone who's going you better come on, we're leaving!" Clarke yelled behind her. Finn pranced up beside her talking about God knows what before she looked down at his wrist. She immediately grabbed it and held it up.

"Were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asked concerned. Finn looked down at his arm nonchalantly and shrugged before taking his arm away.

"Yea, so?" Clarke looked like she was about to explode.

"So? This wristband transmits your vital signs genius, take that off and they'll think you're dead." Finn looked almost ready to laugh.

"And why should I care if they think I'm dead or not?" Now Clarke looked like she was talking to a five year old, this was humorous watching her expressions.

"Well I don't know, do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Don't you want them to follow you down here in two months because they won't if they think we're dying down here." Finn looked down shamefully not even looking in her direction almost. Clarke nodded her head.

"Okay. Now lets go."

 **So theres kinda the introduction to everything and you can kinda see how my OC Alex will be. Now Clarke may or may not end up with the OC idk, I want it to be a slow burn kinda thing but I'll let you guys put in some input on it when you want to but my plan is Clarke x OC. Leave your feedback and tell me what you think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, here's chapter 2!**

 **I don't own the 100**

They had been walking…and walking…and walking. Clarke was in the lead while the rest of them hung back. It was pretty easy for Alex to start to get annoyed. Jasper and Monty were conversing which was actually pretty funny. Then there was Finn and Octavia who hadn't stopped flirting since they started walking until of course Finn picked up a flower and put it in Octavia's hair, only to find out from Monty that it was poisonous….

It seemed like Clarke was the only one with her head screwed on right in this bunch. After Octavia brushed Finn off from almost poisoning her, he went to bother Clarke who seemed to be in her own little world.

"Clarke, why don't you slow it down a bit and enjoy the scenery?" Finn popped off the question. Clarke scoffed at him slightly before waving her hand at him.

"I'll slow down when we make it to Mount Weather." Was her curt reply. Finn laughed lightly before jogging a little bit to catch up with her.

"You gotta stop worrying so much Clarke and relax, take a look at the flowers or something, they're beautiful." Clarke whipped around fast, Finn stopped abruptly to stop from mowing right into her.

"Why haven't we seen any animals or heard any for that matter? Maybe it's because they can't survive, maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us," She took a small glance around her. "Sure is pretty though." Clarke turned around and went right back to walking. Finn deflated for a moment before he started asking everyone's reasons for being down here in the first place.

"Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden if you know what I mean." Monty shared.

Jasper looked over to Monty, his eyes almost rolling. "And somebody forgot to replace what we took."

Monty scoffed at Jasper. "Which I've apologized for a thousand times." Jasper shook his head at Monty and nodded over to Octavia.

"What about you Octavia, what they get you for?" Octavia's mood seemed to dwindle.

"Being born." Octavia answered and then everything went tense. Octavia sighed and looked over at Alex.

"So shooter, I've heard the story but you can never trust those things, you wanna share with the group?" Alex looked over to her and then to the rest who actually looked interested in his side of the story. Alex sighed, he knew he would have to tell them or they would chew his ass out until he did.

"Ok so I was locked up for assaulting a guard and then shooting another, hints the nickname 'shooter', because my family was living on next to nothing and they found out my mother was taking in extra rations so they floated her, which led to me getting locked up in solitary." Finn scrunched up his face in confusion.

"But I thought you were part of the guard?" Alex looked over to Finn and shrugged.

"Yea I was, so?" He asked. Finn shrugged back and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, I just thought since you were part of the guard you guys would be friends or something." Alex bit the inside of his lip from a nervous habit.

"Just because I was a part of the guard didn't mean I had to enjoy it." Finn nodded in acceptance, taking his word for it. As Alex looked forward again he almost didn't see Clarke who was just stopped. He was about to make a remark before she held her hand up, signaling them to be quiet. Finn stalked up beside him and looked from behind Clarke.

Finn smiled slightly and turned to Clarke. "No animals huh?" He asked Clarke. He squatted down and moved slowly towards the deer. Alex glanced over to Clarke to see what she thought only to see a smile on her face. This entire time they've been down here he hasn't seen her smile a real smile once until now.

"So the princess does smile?" He probably shouldn't have said that but he couldn't help it. To his surprise, her smile didn't fall or even falter, but grew slightly. She huffed at him jokingly and crawled towards Finn. He crawled to the other side of her and he heard the others behind him do the same. They all shared a look of excitement at the animal. Clarke decided she wasn't close enough and moved her hand forward and snapped a branch. The deer looked forward at them and shocked them. It had two heads…two heads.

He heard Jasper flinch behind him. "Where the hell are we?" Jasper asked what they all were thinking. Alex blinked as he watched the deer run off.

"Welcome to Earth." He said gruffly.

As they walked off the shocking experience, Finn became bold enough to start talking again.

"You know what I don't get? Why send us down here now? Why wait a hundred years and then pick today?" Finn asked.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did because I woke up rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning in the forest." Octavia said dreamily. She hooked onto a tree and spun around to prove her sentence and maybe catch the eye of Finn but was unsuccessful.

"Maybe they found something in a satellite? Something caught their attention causing them to act fast on the situation?" Monty threw in.

"It wasn't a satellite. The ark is dying." Clarke stated, making everyone including him stop in their tracks. Well this was new. "At the population level now on the Ark, they have about 3 months of life support left, maybe an extra month now that we're gone."

"So that's the treason they locked you up for? Why they kept you in solitary and floated your dad?" Finn wondered.

Clarke looked to him seriously. "My father was the head engineer who discovered the flaw, he thought the people deserved to know. The council of course disagreed…my mother disagreed. They were afraid of the people's reactions, afraid it would cause a panic or a riot. We were going to go public with it anyways until Wells.."

"Turned your dad in?" Finn finished. Clarkes face went downcast as she looked to the ground slightly. For some reason, Alex got just a little irritated with what he said.

"Hey spacewalker, you wanna keep your comments to yourself?" Clarke's head rose a bit to meet his eyes and gave him a silent thank you before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Anyways, my father and I were arrested before either one of us could say anything. Th-,"

"I also heard you assaulted a guard a-" Alex gave Finn one look and him shut up while Clarke continued like she wasn't interrupted to begin with.

"That's why today, why it's ok to take the risk. Even if we die, they bought themselves some more time."

"They're just going to continue to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked. Clarke nodded at his question sadly. Suddenly Finn passed him and put a hand on Clarkes shoulder.

"We have to warn them…" Finn said. Clarke raised her head to look at him.

"That's what my father said." And they continued to look at each other. Alex tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed and his jaw tightened as they just kept looking at each other. He cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Shouldn't we be picking up the pace Blondie?" He said impatiently. Clarke had the decency to blush before stepping out of Finns reach and continued walking forward. Finn's shoulders fell as he watched her walk off. He looked at Alex annoyed but Alex just shrugged with a smirk on his face before walking to catch up with Clarke.

They walked for another few minutes; Alex wasn't really paying attention until Monty gasped a few paces behind him.

"Water." Monty breathed out, a large smile coming onto his face. Alex looked out unto a river. It was jus like in the books, everything seemed to be perfect. Octavia squealed slightly, taking him out of his looking. She ran over to the edge of the rock before she started stripping. Maybe telling Bellamy she would be fine was the wrong thing to say. Maybe he should have let her stay back at camp…

"Damn I love earth." He heard Jasper mutter to Monty.

Alex was about to yell at Octavia because is she gets hurt, Bellamy's going to be all over him, but Blondie seemed to beat him to the scolding.

"Octavia! What do you think you're doing?" Clarke yelled. Octavia looked back with a smile.

"Taking a dip Clarke." Octavia exclaimed before diving into the water. They ran up to the edge of the rock where some of her clothes laid and looked over.

"Hey umm, Octavia, we can't swim." Minty pointed out to her. Her head bobbed from the surface of the water before she rose up with a smirk.

"No but we can stand." Alex laughed at her remark and looked over to Clarke who he would have thought to be smiling at a find like this, like she had with the deer, but her face was contorted in concentration and confusion as she looked around, something that worried Alex.

"What's wrong Clarke?" He asked.

"There's not supposed to be a river here," Clarke muttered. Alex immediately started looking around for something dangerous on instinct.

Finn laughed beside her and nudged her. "Well there is princess so take off your damn clothes." Clarke seemed to relax at Finns demeanor but before she could do anything they heard Jasper scream out.

"Octavia, get out of the water!" His voice was filled with panic. All of them looked to Octavia and soon saw what Jasper was panicked about. There was some sort of serpent in the water that was going strait for Octavia. Alex racked his brain to try to think of what it could be, trying to remember anything from the books that explained what it was.

Clarke took action beside him and yelled for help to distract the creature. Alex thought it was sorta a dumb idea, why would it leave it's prey for something else? But they tried it anyways. They threw rocks at it but Alex went for the boulder on the ledge. He apparently underestimated just how dug into the Earth it was because he struggled some. Clarke hunkered down beside him and helped him, only slightly he might add, push the boulder into the water and against his thinking, the serpent released Octavia.

Jasper not wasting a second jumped into the water after her. Right as they pulled them up onto a partially sunken rock the serpent swam past them. Clarke quickly got on her knees beside Octavia as Octavia hugged Jasper telling him thank you thank you over and over again. Clarke tore a piece of Jaspers shirt to make a temporary bandage and wrapped it around Octavia's leg.

Monty crouched down beside Alex and reached out and squeezed Jaspers shoulder smiling at him. "Note to self, next time, save the girl." Monty said, causing everyone to laugh as the tension eased down.

Next thing ya know after Octavia's near death experience, they had made a rope out of vines. They watched as Jasper swung across the river and landing on the other side. Everyone cheered for him as he made it over. Clarke stood watching Jasper rejoice before handing her the vine.

"Alright princess, you're up." Clarke smiled and took Finns place behind the vine.

"Alright Clarke! You got this!" Jasper shouted excitedly from the other side of the river.

"You're gonna go next right Alex?" Clarke asked. Alex looked over to Clarke and nodded, why not? He walked over and stood next to Clarke to await his turn.

"Hey guys we did it! Mount Weather! Jasper exclaimed, holding up a sign with Mount Weather written on it. That's when things went down hill. A spear sped by them and lodged into Jaspers chest.

Clarke being Clarke immediately went to the ledge to try to get to Jasper but Alex grabbed onto her arm tightly and pulled her down with him. "Jasper!" Clarke cried, trying to get out of his hands. Alex gripped her more forcefully and put a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Damn Blondie, shut up and stay down!" They all stilled as they listened. They couldn't hear a single sound out of the ordinary. He thought about getting his gun, but decided to wait; he didn't really want to reveal his secret weapon just yet. Clarke's hand went up to his and pulled down his hand from her mouth slowly, not wanting to even move really.

"Guys," She talked lowly. "I don't think we're alone." Alex sighed as she said it, knowing being alone down here was not good for them at all.

"Figure that out all on your own Blondie?" He muttered, but this time he didn't get a smile from her.

They waited a few more minutes before Finn stood up first to look around. He motioned for everyone to get up and then they started moving, fast. His heart was racing from running on end; it felt like they hadn't stopped in hours, which was probably true.

Finally Finn slowed down and glanced behind them. Sure that nothing was following them he slowed to a stop along with everyone else. Clarke was the first to recover marching up to Finn.

"We have to go back to get him." She stated firmly. Finn who was still catching his breath, looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me Clarke? Jasper just got speared; with precise accuracy I might add, from the side of the river that we're on. I'm no doctor but that spear hit his heart Clarke." He left the sentence hanging, not really wanting to say that Jasper might be dead.

"He screamed while we were running, I heard it, so he has to be alive." Monty pointed out. Clarke nodded to him and looked back to Finn.

"He's right. Jasper screamed when they moved him." Finn sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"That doesn't mean he's alive right now Clarke!" Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

"It means that he wasn't dead when they shot him Finn. If they wanted to kill him they would have if their accuracy says anything. If there's a chance he's alive then I'm taking it." She said finished, marching in front of them. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his light brown, cropped hair in frustration. This girl was stubborn, there was no way they were talking her out of this.

Finn walked up beside him as he watched her stomp away. "There is no way we are going to be able to talk her out of this." Alex laughed lightly.

"My thoughts exactly," He paused to think. "But I agree with her. We can't just leave Jasper if there's a chance he's still alive. Although it might now be our safest option, we just got here, no weapons no nothing, all we have is my…" He stopped short before he said gun. Finn looked up to him, since he was taller than Finn, waiting for him to continue his sentence.

"All we have is my combat skills from the guard, but judging from the spear it doesn't look like our enemy is really into close up fighting anyways." Alex muttered. What they didn't know was that Clarke heard the whole conversation. She heard how Alex stood up for her and her plan; she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

 **Well there ya have it. I don't feel like I put Alex in there enough but I'm working through it, it's a little weird having on OC in there. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, feelin good about this chapter, I can feel it in my bones**

 **I don't own the 100**

Clarke put everything she saw into her bag that she thought was useful. Alex found it quite entertaining watching her running around the camp searching for things she could need. When they had walked through the gates Bellamy flipped. He went all out crazy on them, but he could understand, that was Bellamy's sister and she had gotten hurt when he wasn't there.

"What the hell happened out there!" Bellamy yelled impatiently as he paced. Clarke was busy wrapping up Octavia's leg to answer so Alex answered for her.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather, we were attacked." He answered. Bellamy's head swiveled from looking at Clarke to him, his eyes filled with anger and concern.

"The hell you mean attacked? We're the only ones here." Alex just shrugged at Bellamy because honestly he didn't know himself; maybe it was all his imagination?

"Well we aren't anymore Bellamy. We were obviously wrong about the Earth being uninhabited." Alex looked over to see Wells approaching them, he still had a small limp to his walk but it wasn't as bad now.

"Where's Jasper?" Clarke stood up from beside Octavia, brushing her hands on her pants.

"He was hit by a spear and they took him." Clarke motioned for Wells to sit down, as she got closer to him. She crouched down in front of him and looked him over. She saw blood in a spot on his side and pressed on it, seeing his reaction. He hissed through his teeth and flinched. Clarke sighed.

"So is this from another fight or just something that happened?" Clarke asked. Wells not looking at her gave her, her answer.

"You should cover it up with something before it gets infected." She shook her head and continued her search that stopped on his wrist.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked taking his arm into her hands. Wells looked around before his eyes landed on Bellamy and he nodded to him.

"Ask him." All eyes were on Bellamy now as Clarke started walking towards him.

"How many?" Murphy strutted up beside Bellamy, a smirk on his face.

"24 and counting." Clarke's eyes widened and she shook her head at them.

"You idiots," She whispered. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why we're here! They need to know the ground is survivable and we need them." She said turning to everyone. "Those wristbands send out your vital signs and when you take them off, you're not just going to kill them, you're going to kill us."

Alex looked around at the teens. It looked like some were actually listening to her. Then he saw Bellamy brake away from Octavia.

"We're stronger then you give us credit for ya know," He turned to the crowd around him. "We can take care of ourselves. Once the Ark gets down here, she'll have it good. But what's to say about you? When they get down here, we'll be in the same position we were in the ark. Those people out there, those grounders? They should be worried about us!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as Bellamy turned around and locked eyes with Alex.

"And what about you 'Shooter'? You assaulted and shot a guard almost killed him. You think that they'll forgive you for that when they come down here?" Alex narrowed his eyes at Bellamy. His eyes, now it seemed on habit, went to Clarke to see her reaction. She was looked at him pleadingly, for him to say something to back her up. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Personally, I don't want the ark down here, I haven't exactly had a nice run with them," His eyes swept to Clarkes who had panic in her eyes now. "But…we need the ark. It's not just the guard coming down here, there are scientist and engineers, doctors, people we need. Not to mention your families are up there, children, women, elders." He paused as he looked around. " There are thousands of people up there who don't deserve to die while we're just 100 teens, who are we to decide the death sentence of a thousand life's?" He asked. He heard murmuring around him and Bellamy looked slightly panicked.

He saw Clarke smile at him and he smiled back, there was another one of her rare smiles directed at him. She started to walk over to him with Wells following behind her.

"What now Blondie?" He asked. Her smile disappeared, now she was all work mode with all seriousness.

"Now, we go get Jasper back."

Now Alex's eyes were starting to hurt from watching Clarke scramble every which way. He stood up from sitting on a log and caught her arm as she ran by him.

"Hey Blondie, why don't we try the drop ship for some supplies?" He asked with a smirk. She stilled for a moment thinking about it before her cheeks dusted pink and she fixed the side of her hair.

"Yea yea, sounds like a plan." She said speed walking away with her head slightly down. He chuckled as he walked after her.

He handed her another seat belt strap and stood when he handed her the last one from the row of seats they were raiding. He could here her frustrated sighs and slight sniffles as she packed everything. He understood, she was under a lot of pressure and stress right now helping direct those idiots outside and worrying about Jasper. He was surprised she even made it this far without breaking down.

"There you are." Wells voice came through he drop ship causing him to turn around. He caught a glimpse of Clarke running her hand over her face, which proved his suspicion. Wells looked at Clarke and then at him almost surprised.

"And there you are." Wells muttered. Wells looked around at all the torn up seats and nodded to himself.

"When my father said he didn't leave us anything he really meant it, anything that could have really been used has already been looted by the other guys or is being used by us," Wells turned back to the pulled up seats. "But I see you guys have managed." Wells eyes seemed to brighten a bit as he pulled his makeshift pack off his back.

"I packed part of the parachute from the drop ship, figured we could carry Jasper in it." Wells said pulling it out slightly. Clarke took a look at it before going back to packing her own bag.

"Good, give it to someone else now, you're not going." Wells looked shocked for a moment, as he didn't say anything. Clarke finished packing up her bag and motioned for him to come on. He followed a good distance though, not really wanting to be caught up in their conversation.

"My ankles fine Clarke and I doubt the scratch will hinder me from doing anything." Wells said following her down the ladder. Alex heard Clarke sigh as she hit the bottom floor.

"It's not either of those things Wells it-" Alex put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I'm gonna be waiting outside if you need me." As he walked off he could hear the two arguing. He didn't really know what happened between the two; all he knew was that there was some hostile ground between them, according to Clarke. According to Wells, they seemed almost fine.

"Hey Alex!" Alex looked up to Finn running towards him. He had to suppress a groan of annoyance. "You going to get Jasper?" Finn asked. Alex raised his eyebrow and pointed to his pack full with supplies as an answer.

Finn took a look at his pack and laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Monty but you're not going either." He heard Clarke yell to Monty as she walked out of the drop ship. Monty pushed away the parachute that was covering the doorway, following her.

"The hell I'm not! Jasper was my best friend." Monty tried to explain to Clarke. The poor guy, he probably felt helpless with his best friend being held by grounders while he was here and now Clarke wasn't even letting him go.

"You're too important Monty," Clarke said turning around. She gave him a small smile as she pointed up to his head. "You were in food and communication, knowing that is what's going to save all of us Monty." Monty still looked conflicted with himself so Alex went up beside him and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll make a deal with you Monty. If you can set up a communication with the Ark, I'll bring Jasper back, deal?" Alex asked holding his other hand out. Monty gave him a small smile before shaking his hand. Clarke turned from the both and spotted Finn.

"Oh good you're hear, are you ready to go?" Finn raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"I didn't think you guys would actually go, I kinda thought Alex here was messing with me." Finn paused and looked around and realized they weren't kidding. "You guys do know that that spear was thrown from across a river with pinpoint accuracy."

"So what, we're going to let Jasper die out there?" Monty questioned. Clarke whirled around to look at Monty.

"No that's not gonna happen." She said, reassuring Monty. She then turned back to Finn and shook her head at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Spacewalker? You're just a joke, you talk all about adventures but really you're just a coward." She said softly. So her plan was to guilt trip him and bust down his ego…nice thinking. Finn looked almost ready to laugh as he took in her words.

"Adventure? Clarke what you're going on is a suicide mission, I wouldn't really call that an adventure." He said trying to talk her out of it. Clarke just shook her head again and looked at Alex.

"Come on Alex lets go." He moved to follow her but the back of Finn's hand pushing him back slightly stopped him.

"Since you obviously won't be able to talk her out of this one…at least make sure she's safe. I know you have a gun…try to use it well." Finn whispered the last part before he walked off. Well he shouldn't be surprised, it would have only been a small matter of time before someone found out. He sighed and felt for the gun now stuffed in the back of his pants where no one could see it. It was a constant reminder for him though, especially every time he moved the cold metal of the gun would touch his lower back making it almost itch.

Alex looked to Monty. "If you don't mind, tell Finn to start building some walls around here to surround the camp. Since there are other people down here Lord knows what else there could be."

Monty nodded up at him, "Got it." Before going to find Finn. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, he seemed to be doing that a lot since they arrived. He looked up and saw Wells still standing where Clarke left him near the drop ship.

"Come on Wells! Someone has to protect Blondie." Wells eyes found him as he yelled and gave him a smile that was barley there and a nod before walking to him.

It seemed like Clarke was a magnet for arguments to him. Everywhere he looked Clarke was getting into another argument with someone. Alex approached Clarke with Wells right behind him as they joined the conversation.

"He's right, it's better if you stay here, you're legs just gonna slow us down. Plus we don't want your leg to get infected which means no adventures." Clarke said giving Octavia a small smile. Clarke then looked up at Bellamy, all humor gone. Oh boy.

"I'm actually here for you. I here you have a gun."

"Clarke.." Wells warned, but she didn't listen, just kept on staring Bellamy down.

Bellamy looked down to the bottom of his shirt before tugging it up, showing off the handle of a gun stuffed into his pants. Alex eyed the gun with curiosity. 'Now where the hell did he get that, last I heard he was a janitor…' Clarke took a look at the gun before looking back up to Bellamy.

"Good, now follow me." Clarke said. Bellamy turned around to watch her walk off.

"And why should I do that Princess?" Clarke turned back around, both eyebrows raised in question.

"Because you want them to follow you," She said pointing to the rest of the 100. " And right now, they only think one of us is scared." She said walking off. Alex almost suppressed the smirk that appeared on his face. She was a smart girl; he'd give her credit for that.

Now they had the original group with Bellamy and Murphy trailing behind them. It didn't take a genius to know what they were saying, plus they weren't really trying to be quiet about it either. He let most of it slide until they got to Clarke. Alex slowed down a tiny bit so he could get closer to the conversation. So they were going to try to take Clarke's wristband off? He almost laughed, it seemed like going through hell would be easier then trying to make Clarke do something she's against. But he couldn't brush this off, these are the same guys who think that 'whatever the hell we want' is a rule, he would have to keep an eye out.

It seemed like Clarke was burning a trail through the forest she was moving so fast. It wasn't that hard for him to keep up since he ran in place to make up a lot of time in solitary, but for the others it seemed a bit difficult, especially for Wells. It seemed like his leg was still giving him a little bit of problems.

He heard a lack of footsteps behind him so he turned around. "Hey Blondie…" He called out to Clarke, signaling for her to stop. Bellamy and Murphy were standing by each other and Bellamy had his gun out.

"What's the rush anyways, you don't survive a spear through the heart." Wells started walking up to them and stood partially in front of Clarke.

"Why don't you put the gun down." Right when he was done talking Murphy pretty much rushed him.

"Why don't you do something about it huh?" Alex crossed the distance in two paces before grabbing Murphy's shirt collar and pulling him off of Wells.

"And why don't you stop manhandling Wells, you keep doing that people may get the wrong idea." He said with a smirk. If looks could kill, Alex would be dead a hundred times over from the look Murphy was giving him. And if it weren't for Bellamy's body separating the two he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Look, Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear really struck his heart he would have died instantly. Which means we have no time to waste." Clarke was about to turn around but Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm. Alex's hand slowly went towards his gun just in case.

"As soon as you get rid of this wristband, we can go." He had to give Blondie more credit. Clarke yanked her arm out of his grip and walked up into his face.

"The only way the ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?" Alex looked between the two of them until Bellamy actually backed off with a smirk on his face.

"Brave princess." Bellamy muttered. Alex stayed back and watched the others leave before snatching Bellamy's shoulder sleeve and pulling him back.

"The hell do you want Payne?" Bellamy snapped at him before ridding his shirt of his hand.

"I'm just here to tell you to stop waving that gun around like an idiot, you can't just go pointing it at everyone because they didn't listen to you."

Bellamy scoffed at him and held the gun high. "And who's going to make me."

Alex smirked at him. "I seem to recall every sparring match we've done and who the winner was, every time."

Bellamy starred at him, trying to find something to say before giving off a small laugh.

"I see, you're worried about the princess right?" Alex remained stoic as he looked onto Bellamy.

"I'm not just worried about Clarke I'm worried about all of us, mainly because you're leading us with your 'whatever the hell we want' speech. How about this, some guy in the camp does whatever the hell he wants to your sister huh? We can't build anything from that Bellamy." Alex paused. "Now lets get going before they notice our absence." Alex finished before walking off to find the rest of the group.

"Alex!" Alex's eyes shot up from the ground to the voice. Clarke was standing there with Wells and Murphy looking worried. She spotted him climbing out of the trees and sighed.

"Where the hell were you?" Alex opened his mouth to speak but another voice beat him to it.

"That would be my fault," Bellamy said coming to stand beside him. Alex looked over with a raised eyebrow. Clarke looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowed before her eyes softened and she nodded.

"Alright, just try not to slow us down anymore, we have to get to Jasper as quickly as possible." Clarke turned around and grabbed her bag from the ground before continuing to walk.

"Seems princess has a thing for the Shooter." Bellamy muttered beside him. Alex scoffed at him before following Clarke. That would be bogus…right?

They didn't get far before Alex saw a single broken tree limb. "Hey wait a minute." Alex called out. The others gathered in behind him looking at what he found. Murphy scoffed behind.

"I don't see what the hype is all about, it's a broken twig, big deal." Alex's eyes scanned over the ground looking for any other sign while Bellamy told Murphy he had first year Earth skills. Huh, so he remembered that?

"There." Alex interrupted pointing to the spot of blood on a rock. Clarke smiled and put a hand on his shoulder before standing up to follow the blood trail. He felt a jab in his back and looked to see Bellamy smirking at him.

"See? Soft spot." Alex rolled his eyes and watched as Bellamy fell over a rock.

Alex barked out a laugh and poked Bellamy on the shoulder as he lay there on the floor. "See? Rock." Alex stood back up and followed Clarke, leaving Bellamy to mutter to him self. Alex was glad they had talked; he could see his and Bellamy's old friendship start to show and he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about it. Back in the guard him and Bellamy had actually been pretty good friends.

Alex's head shot up and his mind cleared when he heard moaning. Clarke looked behind her to him. Her eyes conveying all sorts of emotions to him."Jasper." She whispered before sprinting to the sound.

 **Alright so there was a small bit of chemistry in there but nothing major, this is going to go slow…not snail slow but you get the point. So chapter 4 should be up soon but don't take my word for it. Please review I would like to hear some peoples thoughts!**


End file.
